1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an earphone set attached hat and more particularly, to a combination hat and earphone assembly, which includes a beanie hat providing two storage pockets located at the brim part thereof corresponding to the user's ears, and an earphone set having two earphone speakers thereof respectively accommodated in the storage pockets of the beanie hat and a transmission cable thereof inserted through a through hole on the beanie hat and electrically connectable to an external mobile sound source for audio input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology, smart phones, tablet computers, mini notebooks, ultrabooks and many other small mobile electronic devices with expanded functions have been created to serve people. For the advantages of communication, dialogue, camera, video camera, internet, game, on-line game, navigation, music play and/or many other functions, these mobile electronic devices have become a requisite in many people's daily life. Through a mobile electronic device, the user can download music from the internet for direct play. However, directly outputting a music song from the speaker of a mobile electronic device will disturb surrounding people, and the user may be unable to hear the music song well. Therefore, people usually attach an earphone set to the ears to listen to music from a mobile music player or any other mobile electronic device. When one is resting, walking, riding a bicycle or motorcycle, or waiting for a bus, one may listen to a music outputted from a mobile music player by means of an earphone set or headphone set. However, wearing an earphone set or headphone set outdoor in winter season may hinder the wear of a hat. After wearing a hat to keep the head warm, it will be difficult or unstable to put an earphone set or headphone set on the ears. In actual practice, people may encounter the following problems.    1. The earphone set/headphone set or the hat occupies a certain space, the hat or earphone set/headphone set may fall from the head when they both are put together on the head, and the user can simply select the hat or the earphone set/headphone set to be worn on the head.    2. The earphone set/headphone set and the hat are two separated items. Carrying these two items require much space. Further, the electrical wires of the earphone set/headphone set may be tangled, and the speakers may be damaged accidentally by an impact.
Therefore, it is desirable to find a measure that allows people to wear an earphone set and a hat conveniently and comfortably at the same time without causing any interference.